Shifting Tides
by iDuskFeather
Summary: McCree finds himself falling for an archer, trapped between the love of his life and his brother, Jesse wants to find a way to make it work. Rated M for smut, suicidal thoughts, and major character death.
1. Chapter 1 - Confrontation

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short, just wanted to start off with some suspense and loooove~ Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this! Updates won't be very frequent, but I'll try to get one or more chapters done every 2-3 weeks.**

"Give up!"

She had him pinned to the ground with two great, buff arms before reluctantly releasing him, allowing him to breathe. The offending woman did not let up the weight pressing him onto his stomach, but rather loosened her grip enough for him to sit up.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge." she said, sounding rather disappointed.

"I'm a gunslinger, not a pro wrestler. What'd you expect?"

She sighed, and let go of him. "Well, I thought a gang member like you might have some experience with actual fist-fights. I guess I was wrong."

The man stood up and brushed himself off, examining the new bruises on his arms. "I wouldn't necessarily call this fist-fighting, ma'am."

Zarya rolled her dark purple eyes and grabbed her towel from the bench. "Fist-fighting, wrestling, whatever. I'm going back to my dorm to clean up. You might want to have Angela take a look at those gashes on your arm, Jesse."

McCree sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, grabbing his water bottle and taking a quick drink. He never was good at hand to hand combat, and going up against someone as big and buff as Zarya wouldn't give him a chance at winning. And yet, he had accepted the challenge knowing the outcome. He wasn't sure why he did it.

He ran a quick hand through his unruly hair, as an attempt to try and fix it, and went to his locker to grab his towel and hat. McCree knew he should probably go see Angela, but wasn't in the mood for her lecturing, even though she'd probably beat him for it later.

He walked down the silent corridor, finding it rather odd that no one was around. Usually he could count on Jamison or Hana to be causing trouble, or the commander, Jack Morrison, scolding agents for not training often enough or to quit smoking in the corridors, which was often Jesse's case. But that evening it was silent.

It was possible that there was a big Overwatch mission going on, or people were getting a good night's sleep for once, but they both seemed unlikely. He would have been notified about a mission, and people never seemed to get enough sleep around here.

Jesse found himself taking the scenic route to his dorm, wandering the hallways of the Swiss base slowly, feeling there was no reason to rush himself. He yawned and forced his eyes open as they threatened to shut. The 'fist-fight' with Zarya had left him drained. He let himself move on autopilot as his mind wandered, half thinking about where the hell everyone was, other thinking about sleep.

He didn't even notice the broad figure in front of him until he ran headfirst into it. McCree ended up falling to the floor to see a startled Hanzo looking back down at him.

Jesse's heart stopped. Damn, he was hot. The way his long, glossy hair reflected in the moonlight coming in from the window was breathtakingly beautiful, not to mention the way the light illuminated his face, making his facial features stand out in the best way possible. His garments revealing his strong arms and dragon tattoo were enough to make Jesse want to see the rest of his beautiful body.

Jesse was gay. And he was proud, though he'd never tell anyone until he knew Hanzo liked him back.

"You should watch where you're going." Hanzo stated flatly.

And for once, McCree didn't know what to say. Nothing came to his mind except that Hanzo was hot as the burning hells.

When Hanzo realized that Jesse wasn't going to say anything, he reached down to help him up. Jesse couldn't help but notice the warmth of his hand and the strength of his arm as he was pulled to his feet.

"Sorry darlin', I'll be more careful next time." McCree said, tipping his hat and trying as hard as he could not to blush.

"Please," Hanzo said, sounding exasperated, "just call me Hanzo."

McCree chuckled. "Alright, darlin'."

Hanzo ignored Jesse, and looked him over to make sure he was alright before giving a simple nod and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Jesse called, losing all composure.

Hanzo turned, a puzzled look on his face as Jesse sprinted over to where he was standing.

Jesse looked at his feet, trying not to look stupid while he talked. "Er, darlin', you don't happen to know where everyone else is, do ya?"

Hanzo sighed. "Everyone's down over by the med bay. Evidently, a possible new recruit was found half dead by the ocean side and Doctor Ziegler is trying to revive him. I have not seen him personally yet though. Any other sane person is sleeping."

Jesse nodded in understanding and quickly thanked Hanzo for the intel. They both went their separate ways toward their dorms and Jesse found himself drifting off to sleep wondering who the new recruit was.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission Report

McCree woke up groggily the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock telling him it was time to get up, and had to resist the urge to hit snooze as he got up and turned it off

The sun was shining brightly through the window, and Jesse could always count on the brilliant view of the ocean to help wake him up in the morning. He got out of bed and yawned, beginning to strip out of his nightclothes. He took a brisk shower that he had forgotten to take last night, and began to put on his standard Blackwatch attire.

And as Jesse walked down to the dining hall for breakfast, he couldn't help but remember the events of the previous evening. He tried to push the memory of Hanzo away as he thought about the possible new recruit and his current condition. He'd need to remind himself to go see them personally after the daily training routines.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful. Jesse was late, as usual, and most people were already out doing their routines. He grabbed himself a small plate of bacon and eggs and a mug of coffee and gulped it down quickly as not to be even more late then he already was.

McCree dashed outside to the training grounds and nearly ran headfirst into Gabriel Reyes, widely known as the commander of Blackwatch and a highly respected man. Jesse could see that the training had already started and a few agents were looking at him as if they were expecting him to burst into flame at any moment. He then found himself staring into smoldering dark eyes full of disappointment and rage.

"Nice of you to drop in." Reyes said coolly, the anger in his eyes not losing their intensity. Some soldiers in the back of the group snickered quietly.

"Since you're here, why don't you help me demonstrate defensive stance B, will you?"

Gabriel didn't wait for an answer as he barraged McCree in a flurry of sickening punches to the gut and ended with a swift low sweep of his leg, knocking him off his feet. Jesse groaned with pain as he struggled to get up, many of the agents either laughing or looking sympathetically at him as he slowly rose to his feet.

The Commander made a 'tsk tsk' noise and shook his finger at him as if Jesse was a misbehaving child.

"I'm disappointed in you, McCree. I picked you up off the streets because I thought you were useful. Show me I was right." Reyes snapped.

McCree could only sigh and give a half-hearted 'yes sir' as he clenched his gut and shuffled off to the back of the group. There was no talk-back to Gabriel. If there was, well… The last person who was stupid enough to try ended up in the medical clinic for five weeks.

And that was the regular shit Jesse had to put up with. Reyes treated him as the class clown and didn't put up with any of McCree's attempts to make the mood lighter or funnier. To him, he was just an annoying bug flying around his head that he had yet to kill.

It's not like Jesse didn't like Gabriel. He was grateful of him to spare his life and give him a second chance. But sometimes, he could be a real pain in the ass, especially during training.

It was hard to pay attention during the rest of training. Besides the throbbing pain in his side, Jesse couldn't stop thinking about Hanzo, and Reyes constantly snapped at him when he wasn't listening. At the end of the session, Gabriel pulled him over to the side and gave him the harshest pep talk of his life.

"I don't know what's on your mind, cowboy, but you gotta pull yourself together. You're making me look like shit in front of other agents and I'm supposed to be in charge. So I want you to quit whatever it is you're doing and fucking look at me while I'm talking, because I think you and I both know what happens if I decide you're not what it takes to be a soldier."

McCree knew they were mostly empty threats due to the fact that it wasn't the first time Reyes had ever said those words, but it still made a shiver go down his spine. He nodded gravely as the Commander stalked off to find someone else to yell at.

Jesse slowly walked out of the training field feeling exhausted and fatigued until he caught sight of Hanzo sitting by himself at a lunch table, eating what was most likely a dumpling. His heart skipped a beat as he quickly sat down in front of him.

"Hey there, darlin'." McCree said as sweetly as he could.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Hanzo scowled.

"Aw, don't be that way," Jesse teased, "it's perfect for you."

Hanzo shook his head and took a bite of his dumpling.

"Why did you want to talk to me anyway?" Hanzo asked suspiciously.

McCree shrugged. "Just saw you all by yourself, that's all." He lied.

"Why me thou-"

Hanzo was cut off by alarms blaring in front of them. "Reports from England are showing massive terror attacks in the center of London. Most likely being Talon, attackers are armed with heavy firing weapons and grenades. We need agents Lena Oxton, Fareeha Amari, and Hanzo Shimada to report to mission base ASAP. I repeat, Lena Oxton, Fareeha Amari and Hanzo Shimada please report to mission base immediately." the smooth voice of the A.I. Athena said calmly.

At this, Hanzo swiftly threw his bow and quiver over one shoulder and ran off without a word, leaving a startled Jesse with nothing but a half eaten pork bun lying on the table in front of him.

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm very sorry for the short chapter, but I've decided to post shorter chapters more often instead of writing longer chapters that take longer for me to post. Hopefully the next few chapters will be bigger than the last two, and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Insult to Injuries

McCree didn't know what to do. It's terrifying knowing the one person you love is in danger and there's nothing you can do about it but wait for them to come back, if that is, they ever do. He wanted more than anything for Hanzo to be safe out there.

Jesse was lying upside down on his bed staring at the ceiling, the only thing he could think about was Hanzo. It had been four days since the agents had been sent out and so far, they had heard nothing from them. He tried not to think about what might be happening, but to no avail. He couldn't help relaying all the bad things that could happen to him in his mind, over and over again.

McCree sighed. He knew it wasn't healthy to continue thinking about these things, and so he decided it was time he got up and make up an excuse to Reyes on why he wasn't at training today.

He walked downstairs slowly, wondering if maybe he should get something to eat, but decided not to. He didn't feel all that hungry anyway.

Jesse looked around, puzzled, when he found no one was at the training grounds. Gabriel's training should have already started by now, but the place was empty.

McCree tensed. It wasn't like his boss to skip training unless something big was going on. He retraced his steps to the cafeteria but went straight instead of towards the dorms. And sure enough, there was a large group of people surrounding Reyes, talking and asking questions.

For once, Jesse felt bad for the man. He looked as if he was in way over his head. Gabriel was answering as many questions as he could before eventually giving up and shooing agents away.

McCree walked over to him as casually as he could in this situation. "What was that all about, boss?"

Reyes shook his head and sighed. "We just heard from agent Oxton. The mission didn't go well. Apparently Talon was expecting an attack and the three of them just barely got away. Besides the mission going sourly, both agents Amari and… What was his name... Hanzo? They're both severely hurt and are being transported here as we speak." For once, Gabriel sounded somber.

Jesse's heart stopped. Hanzo was hurt and there was nothing he could do but wait for the transport to get here.

He didn't catch anything else Reyes had to say. He just nodded and murmured acknowledgement in autopilot whenever Gabriel stopped talking, while his mind practically exploded with the knowledge on Hanzo's critical condition.

Eventually Reyes started to notice that Jesse had other things on his mind, but didn't scold him; he knew he was thinking about the two hurt agents. For some reason Gabriel didn't know, McCree cared about just about everyone, even him. The kid never liked it when Reyes killed someone even if that someone was trying to murder them both during missions.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry you feel badly about the injured agents, but I hope you know that they'll both be alright later. They're both being put into a stable condition as we speak and Angela is the best doctor mankind has ever seen. Once she gets her hands on them, they'll be back to health within a day."

This did little to reassure the cowboy, but he put on his best smile to show his thanks. Reyes nodded and gave the tiniest smile Jesse had ever seen, but it was a smile nonetheless. He left McCree alone after seeing that he seemed better, even though in reality, he was not.

Jesse quickly dropped his facade after Gabriel left and practically sprinted over to the medical wing of the base. He was panting by the time he reached a surprised Angela.

"What is it, Jesse?" she asked kindly.

McCree explained that he wanted to hear about how bad the injuries were of both Fareeha and Hanzo, although it was mostly for Hanzo.

Angela winced as she flipped through the latest medical records of the two agents but quickly hid it.

"Well," she started, trying to find the right words. "Fareeha has some deep injuries to her abdomen that aren't fatal, but they will leave permanent marks to her side. She will need to have a few minor surgeries in that area, but she will be fine in a month or two. Hanzo on the other hand… Well, his wounds could possibly be deadly if, and only if, he lost enough blood, but from the looks of it, the nurses on the ship are taking very good care of him. Those Talon bastards beat up his legs quite a lot, and by the time they got him to the ship, the only signs of what were once his legs were small gorey scraps. He will unfortunately, most definitely need prosthetic legs and I will prepare to undergo surgery as soon as he's back and in a stable condition." Angela sighed and took a deep breath to continue. "I'm afraid Hanzo will need lots of time to get used to the new prosthetics and he will be surely distressed when he wakes up to find that his legs and mobility have been altered. He will heal with time, but will be confined to the medical wing until he is fully used to the new prosthetics."

Jesse couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief. From the looks of it, Hanzo was going to be okay. And since he would be confined to the medical wing, that meant McCree would know exactly where he was and visit him often.

He thanked Angela and started to walk out the doors when a sudden yelp of pain coming from a patient stopped him. Jesse quickly spun around and saw Angela instantly jumping to their side. He saw that the patient was badly scarred on his face, but the rest of him was covered by metal plating and synthetics. He was breathing heavily and crying as if he had just woken up from a nightmare.

McCree instantly felt bad for the boy. He looked as if he was no older than Jesse was, and that was pretty young to be hurt enough to have to get prosthetics, let alone become half cyborg.

Angela quickly force fed him some sort of thick liquid that instantly made the boy seem calmer and better aware of his surroundings.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked calmly.

"M-my name i-is," he stuttered, his voice sounding oddly distorted and scratchy, most likely from misuse.

"My n-name is Genji Shimada."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this far, and hope you will continue to enjoy this! I'd like to let you know that I will most likely not be able to post any more updates for a while because of a school trip, but I'll be writing again as soon as I get back. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you guys liked chapter three! :'D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hospitalized

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the long wait! As you probably already guessed, I'm not following most of the actual lore behind Overwatch, so if the lore or timelines don't match up completely, now you know why. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy chapter four!**

Jesse shook his head as he walked down the silent corridor. The poor boy in the medical wing must've been too shaken to have spoken correctly. Blackwatch had destroyed the rest of the Shimada clan along with everyone in the general radius of Hanamura, except Hanzo. There couldn't be another Shimada.

 _But what if there is?_ McCree couldn't help thinking. He hoped he'd have a chance to ask Hanzo about it later.

And Hanzo was another subject entirely. It sounded like he would be okay, but it could have just been Angela trying to lift his spirits.

Jesse sighed. He didn't know what was truth or lies anymore. He could only hope Hanzo was alright, wherever he was.

McCree shook himself back to the present. The moon was shining brightly outside the window as he decided to walk over to the bar, lighting a cigar as he went.

A small bell rang as he stepped inside the doorway, letting the bartender know of his presence. The air was thick with the smell of alcohol, and Jesse could see many Overwatch and Blackwatch agents alike laughing and sharing drinks with one another. McCree smiled. He loved this place.

The bartender nodded to him as he sat down. "Tennessee bourbon?"

Jesse smiled. "You know me too well."

McCree unfortunately did not have the best alcohol tolerance. Tonight he decided he should try to take it easy, but after a good couple of shots, he had lost all composure. In a good fifteen minutes, Jesse had completely forgotten about Hanzo and the boy in the medical wing.

McCree spent the rest of his time there laughing and telling absurd stories with Reinhardt and Torbjorn before eventually calling it a night and staggering back to his dorm. It was almost two in the morning by the time he got to bed and began to drift off to sleep.

Jesse slept dreamlessly and got the best night's sleep he had had in weeks. He got up and stretched, yawning as he slipped on his training gear and got ready for the morning.

He was about to go down the dining hall when he looked at the small analog clock sitting on his bedside table. It was almost noon.

McCree wanted to punch himself in the face. He had been so drunk last night that he forgot to set his alarm. He could already see the look of seething rage Reyes was going to give him when he got downstairs.

Jesse sighed heavily as he walked towards the dining hall. There was no point delaying inevitable. He quickly gulped down a small protein bar before continuing to the training area.

Gabriel was sitting down on a bench, waiting for McCree as he approached. Jesse was surprised to find the look on his boss's face was not anger, just a little bit annoyed.

"I see you've finally woken up. It's about time. Well, I hope you enjoy your day off, kid, because someone's waiting for you in the med wing. Try not to kill anyone while you're there." Reyes said flatly.

Jesse was shocked. It was rare that Gabriel ever gave vacation days to agents, and even more so considering McCree didn't show to morning training yesterday. But what surprised him the most was that someone was expecting him. Jesse's heart beat quickened when he thought of Hanzo, and how he might be waiting for him.

McCree opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. He gulped and nodded shakily to Reyes, thanking him briefly.

Jesse found himself rushing to the medical wing yet again to find Angela neatly stacking patient files in her cabinet. But this time she didn't look surprised.

"Hello again, Jesse. I apologize for not being prepared and having to kick you out the other day. I did not expect Genji to wake up so soon. But I doubt that is what you came here for today."

McCree nodded quickly as Mercy continued. "I think you should know that Hanzo Shimada and Fareeha Amari were transported here the other night safely and I am happy to say that both surgeries went accordingly. They are both recovering, and are well enough to talk if you would like to." Angela smiled as she went on, "I'm glad you care so much about other agents in the facility, Jesse."

McCree could not hide his smile as she said that. But he felt guilty knowing that he was mostly here to see his archer was alright. He wondered if he should pay Fareeha a visit and if she would appreciate it if he did.

"Well, they are valued assets to the team, and important to keep the rest of us balanced…" he said sheepishly. _And some of them are really hot,_ he added to himself.

Mercy couldn't help but laugh. "Of course they are. Well, if you want to find them, Fareeha is in room B12 and Hanzo in A25."

Jesse thanked her, and briskly walked out into the hallway before breaking into a sprint after he was sure Angela wouldn't see him. He skidded to a halt in front of a door labeled A25.

He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door politely. There was a brief moment when nothing happened before a small grumble sounded from inside.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It was sharp and smelled strongly of doctor's offices, which was to be expected. Then he saw him.

Jesse inhaled sharply. Hanzo looked tired and unalert, the polar opposite of what he was normally like. An IV was plugged into his arm and several cords were attached to his chest that hooked up into monitors that lined the walls, making odd mechanical noises. There were a few get well cards on a table next to the hospital bed.

Hanzo looked uncomfortable by Jesse's staring and cleared his throat to get his attention.

McCree tried not to stare at Hanzo's newly attached leg prosthetics as he spoke. "S-sorry, darlin', I just wanted to see how you were holdin' up" he said awkwardly.

"As you can see, I'm currently confined to this room for the next three weeks." Hanzo stated bitterly. His voice was scratchy and worn.

For once, Jesse didn't know what to say. He usually knew how to cheer someone up, whether it be with encouragement or bad jokes, but in this case, neither seemed to work. He wanted to go over there and comfort the poor archer, but he was afraid it would offend him or possibly hurt him even more.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, darlin'. Is there anything I can do to help?" McCree asked hopefully.

Hanzo sighed. "I appreciate your offer, but I don't need pity. It would help me if you were to leave me in peace."

Jesse winced. He nodded grimly and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shattered

Days went by and McCree had visited Hanzo several times already. It seemed his archer was always in a bad mood when he came in, which was to be expected considering his legs had been replaced, but it still hurt Jesse to see him so upset.

He was relieved to find Hanzo was recovering quickly from the surgery. He didn't look as tired anymore and his quick wit came back to badger Jesse every now and then. But something felt out of place whenever he came to see him. It was as if something had been taken away from him. There was no humorous light in his eyes when he pestered him and he was always frowning as if something was permanently wrong.

McCree had considered asking Hanzo about Genji, but decided he was not in a very emotionally stable condition to handle it. And if Hanzo hadn't told Jesse about something like another Shimada, it was probably a touchy subject. He'd let him take in the news of a possible family member later, in his own time.

Every time McCree had visited Hanzo, he had tried several different attempts to try and cheer him up. But Hanzo obviously did not appreciate the bad puns or comforting gestures Jesse had used to make him feel better. His face stayed the same throughout everything he tried, and McCree could not get him to even crack a smile. Every day was the same for almost a week, and eventually he resorted to teasing the archer, just so that he could get a little emotion out of him at all.

It was one day when Jesse had gone in to talk to Hanzo that had taken him by surprise.

It had started well enough. McCree had entered to bring his archer some food. Hanzo had welcomed the shoyu ramen and gulped it down quickly, leaving the plate by the bedside table for a nurse to collect later. He had listened to Jesse ramble on about his day and tried to sound as if he cared. They shared a few brief words, mostly light teasing from Jesse before it ceased into an awkward silence.

McCree was about to get up and leave when there was a sharp cry from a nearby room nextdoor. Jesse recognized it as the boy who called himself Genji, as the lament sounded dry and distorted. He only got a glance at Hanzo's shocked face before he rushed over to see if the poor boy was alright.

Angela was already there and trying to figure out the problem. Genji was curled up into a ball whimpering to himself, crystal tears streaming down his face. He recoiled quickly as Mercy reached out to comfort him. Jesse could guess he had had a nightmare by the way there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him.

"He killed m-me… H-he tried to kill me… My brother… Why…?" Genji whispered to himself quietly as if Angela and McCree weren't there. It broke Jesse's heart to see this shattered boy in a state like this, even if he didn't know what he was talking about.

Mercy's face went pale as Genji said those words. She obviously knew something McCree didn't, and he was instantly curious. Questions flooded his mind, but he asked none as Angela tried to comfort the cyborg with soft, soothing words.

"You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you here. I will protect you." she whispered to him gently, but he didn't seem to be listening. Genji sobbed silently until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Angela was visibly sweating when she turned to Jesse.

"I don't know what else I can do for him." She said sadly. "I want to do more, but there really aren't any medications for emotional support. The best I can do is send him to Zenyatta and hope for the best, really."

McCree nodded somberly as Mercy gently laid some soft hospital blankets over the sleeping cyborg. He looked so small and fragile, as if he would break and shatter at any moment. Jesse knew Zenyatta was great with helping troubled people forget about their problems, but Genji seemed like a lost cause. He was too broken, too fractured, for anything to help him. Jesse wondered what would happen if the omnic monk couldn't bring him back.

McCree was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Angela cleared her throat. Jesse understood the message; it was just a polite way of saying, "There's nothing left for you here. Get out."

McCree slowly left Mercy's office, his mind going a mile a minute. A thought was beginning to form in his head, but he put it aside when he entered the archer's room.

The look on Hanzo's face when he entered was pure terror. A single silver tear streaked down his face as he looked at Jesse with wide brown eyes. It was the first time Jesse had ever seen the archer cry. Usually, he hid his emotions expertly. There was no knowing what Hanzo was thinking unless he told you himself.

But his facade had been broken, and McCree could clearly see all the emotions that had been welled up inside of him as more tears fell down his face. Jesse was confused as hell, but he rushed over to his archer instantly, careful to avoid the wires hooked up to him as he went over and cuddled with him.

McCree was expecting Hanzo to pull away from the gesture, but was surprised to find the archer welcoming his embrace and snuggling closer to him until their faces were barely an inch apart. Hanzo gently laid his head on Jesse's shoulder as he wept silent tears full of terror and sadness.

McCree could hardly register what was happening. It seemed like an hour had gone by in an instant while Hanzo was with him. He had stopped crying now, but Jesse could still tell how sad and scared he was by his shaking and whimpering. He comforted him the best he could as he watched Hanzo slowly fall asleep in his warm embrace, tears still sparkling on his cheeks.

McCree smiled as he watched the slow movements of the archer's chest rising and falling as he slept. Jesse had to admit he looked adorable when he was sleeping. He too began to fall asleep to the soft rhythm of Hanzo's breathing, only thinking, _This is my archer. Mine._ as he slowly drifted off to sleep with him.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading this far! I both loved and hated writing this chapter :'D. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Liberation

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter's a bit late, I had to rewrite it several times, and even now I'm not completely satisfied with how it came out. Anyways, I'd like to thank Ellinysie for being out first reviewer! Don't be shy, guys, I'm open to all positive and negative feedback and comments. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy chapter six!**

Hanzo had to admit, he was a little disappointed when he awoke to an empty bed. He immediately scolded himself afterwards, knowing that he shouldn't be feeling that way, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. He had been a lifesaver during the last few weeks, even though he didn't show it. Hanzo had actually begun to enjoy the cowboy's presence after he got past all the teasing.

But he knew he shouldn't get too attached to the gunslinger. His father always told him to keep a low profile at all times and to never make any strong relationships. But it was going to be hard, Hanzo knew, considering what had happened last night… He had never cried like that in front of anyone… _Except Genji_ , he thought bitterly.

Hanzo knew he shouldn't dwell on his past. It always made him upset, and the last thing Hanzo wanted was his brother's broken body flooding his mind in the heat of battle. He silently cursed himself for bringing this up again. Genji was gone. That was all there was to it.

But his brother was stuck in his mind now, and it made Hanzo shift uncomfortably. That cry he heard before seemed so much like Genji's… The last sound he ever made, and it was all his fault.

He felt himself nearing the breaking point again. He wished McCree was here to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be okay, to tell him it wasn't his fault. But he knew that was impossible. The cowboy was probably out on some important mission right now, not knowing what was happening at the medical clinic.

Hanzo slammed his fist against the wall as burning tears streaked down his face again. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't stand another moment in this awful clinic with memories of his fallen brother constantly in his mind. Surely there was someplace he could go.

Hanzo ripped the cords off of his chest and quickly rose out of bed as the monitors on the walls started to beep error messages at him. Angela would be here soon, and she would not be happy.

He instantly regretted standing up so suddenly as a wave of nausea threatened to make him retch. Hanzo quickly grabbed ahold of a bedpost as he struggled to find his balance. He found that his new legs worked quite the same as his old ones, and was able to stumble out of the room unharmed.

The archer heard footsteps racing into his room soon after he had left and hid behind a corner as Angela unknowingly ran by him, a scared expression on her face. As soon as the sound of her footsteps had disappeared, Hanzo ran as best as he could in the opposite direction.

He had soon left the medical wing and found himself stumbling about in the farthest corner of the Watchpoint. It was always quiet here, and Hanzo was grateful, as no one would come around here to look for him for a long while. He knew that the omnic monk, Zenyatta lived somewhere in this area. He didn't like omnics much, but he knew Zenyatta never meant any harm to anyone, even if he was a bit clueless at times.

Hanzo stuck to the shadows as best he could, trying to spot where the monk might be, although his ridiculous white hospital gown made him stand out quite a bit. He soon saw a plain white door unlike all the others in the facility. All the other doors in the base opened automatically for all the registered agents and were able to track who entered or left at any time, while this one just had a doorknob.

Hanzo knew that Zenyatta was not a huge fan of the new high-tech security systems Winston had installed, and so he could only guess that this was the place he would find the omnic. He double checked that no one was in the area before hobbling over to the door, almost tripping over himself. The archer silently turned the doorknob and peered inside.

The first thing he noticed were the plants. There were several pots full of blooming flowers and shrubs with large healthy leaves sitting in corners and on top of tables. He noticed a large window in the back of the room overlooking the ocean that was creating sunbeams that danced across the room as clouds drifted lazily around the sun. Couches covered in soft, fluffy pillows were put anywhere that wasn't occupying a desk or potted plant, and a small recharging station quietly hummed to itself in the corner.

It was one of the most peaceful places Hanzo had ever seen in his life. He felt at ease already even though he wasn't even in the room.

The archer soon spotted Zenyatta and another figure he could not quite make out sitting with their backs to Hanzo, quietly talking to each other. The other person seemed distraught, as his gestures were quick and his voice was oddly shaky and metallic. Hanzo looked at him more closely and saw that he was badly scarred on the edges of his face, although he could not see the rest of it. His body was covered completely by cybernetics and metal plating. He didn't look like an omnic, but he was definity part cyborg at the very least.

Hanzo also realized that he had never seen this person around the base before. But his posture and the way he distracted himself by playing with loose strands of his hair seemed so familiar. But Hanzo was sure he would've noticed a cyborg casually strutting around the Watchpoint. So why did he look familiar?

 _Perhaps he is new and I just saw someone else doing the same thing,_ Hanzo thought. It wasn't all that rare that new recruits showed up without an announcement and anyone can get distracted by playing with their hair.

He decided it was nothing and gently rapped on the door to get the omnic's attention. Zenyatta stopped talking to the cyborg and floated over to greet him. The other man just stared at the floor, not even casting a glance at Hanzo as Zenyatta let him in.

The omnic floated back over to where he had been talking before and exchanged a few words with the cyborg before beckoning for the archer to follow. He quietly walked over to where Zenyatta was floating a few inches off the ground and sat down beside him. Hanzo paused for a brief moment, wondering if he had intruded on something, but it was too late to turn back now.

"I apologize for not letting you in sooner, but we," Zenyatta gestured toward the cyborg, "have been busy with discussing personal matters. I hope you don't mind him staying while we talk."

"It is quite alright. I only wish for a place to stay at the moment, as I'm sure Angela will be looking for me soon."

As he was talking, Hanzo noticed the other man's head look straight up and stare at him as if he was dead. The cyborg suddenly jumped backwards, clumsily putting on a bright white mask with a neon green visor and started visibly shaking. He started to run towards the exit, but Zenyatta quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him from running away.

"It's him." The cyborg said softly before breaking free from Zenyatta's grasp and running out the door, his footsteps not making a sound as he left.


	7. Chapter 7 - Seaside

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the late chapter! It's been a busy week for me and I've been trying to work on the plot of this a bit more. But before we begin, I'd like to clear something up- I've been getting a few different people PM me complaining to me why there's been no smut so far. So for you guys to understand, I need the story to start off with a plot line and I will build up from there. It would make no sense if I just started the beginning with them making out in bed with no logic put into it whatsoever. However, there WILL be smut coming soon within the next one or two chapters, so if you've been reading up this far, be prepared for that. Enough said, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 7!**

Genji sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean as he stared out to sea. It seemed peaceful, and the cyborg was able to feel a soft breeze that blew past every now and then. The sun was sinking below the horizon, and the sky was fading from a light pink to a dark navy blue. Yet everything was not peaceful- Not for Genji.

The last few days had confused him to a point where his was going mad. His emotions were unchecked, and he found himself angry and sad and disconcerted all at the same time. His brother had attempted to murder him, and almost succeeded. Hell, in some ways it seemed like he had. This was not his body, and this was not his life. He knew he didn't belong here, and not everyone at the Watchpoint understood him for what he was. He was a living machine- A walking monstrosity that his brother had turned him into.

It wasn't fair. He didn't want to join his family's criminal empire because he knew it was wrong. He was doing the right thing by neglecting his duties to train to become an assassin. Genji didn't want to kill people.

And yet, this was where it had gotten him. A body that was not his and life that he did not want.

He stared downwards at the sharp, rocky cliffside that was laid out below him. Genji wondered if he should just end it right now. If he fell, he'd die almost immediately from the impact without having to sit through excruciating pain for too long. It would be nothing compared to the pain Hanzo had brought him, leaving him to rot instead of just finishing him off. But no, his brother had to torture him further letting him sit consciously through almost half an hour of agonizing pain before eventually passing out from blood loss.

Genji began to slowly inch dangerously closer toward the edge, curiosity driving him forward. There'd be no more confusion, no more pain, if only he came a little closer to the edge…

The cyborg suddenly stopped himself. _What the fuck are you doing?_ He asked himself. Genji shook himself and carefully backed away from the cliff. He had been given a second chance at life, so why should he waste it? Even if his homicidal brother was living in the same building as him, he should still try to at least find some of his sanity.

He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding as he walked away from the cliff and into the warm building ahead of him. Genji shivered at how close he really was from killing himself. Had he waited any longer…

The cyborg managed to temporarily put the thought away by trying to find Zenyatta's room again. He had left suddenly, and wanted to apologize to the omnic for acting so brashly.

He ended up getting lost more than once and ended up retracing his steps back to where he started. Several people who spotted him gave him sympathizing glances, from being lost or half cyborg, Genji didn't know.

Eventually he made his way back to the monk's peaceful room. The cyborg quickly glanced inside to make sure that Zenyatta was there and Hanzo wasn't, and was surprised to find that Angela was there instead of his brother. She and Zenyatta were talking softly to each other, but Mercy seemed upset. Genji pressed his head up against the door to try and hear what they were talking about.

"And you're sure you'll be able to help him?"

"I am certain, Doctor Ziegler. With a little time and patients, I will be able to help him as well as I have any other. But may I ask why we've broughten the archer here too if he is the one who has caused the conflict in the first place?"

Angela's voice lowered slightly. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Zenyatta. And I feel that Hanzo is deeply troubled by what he has done. But I will keep my eye on him just in case."

"But what if he escapes again?"

Mercy scowled. "Believe me, I'll be monitoring him closely after that last stunt he pulled."

There was a small pause before Zenyatta continued. "Very well. Send Genji back to me next time you see him, okay?"

"Alright, and if you see Hanzo interacting with him again, be sure to let me know."

There was a murmur of agreement between the two, and Genji heard Angela's footsteps approaching the door. The cyborg barely had any time to hide as the doctor walked out the door, softly closing it behind her.

He peeked out of his hiding spot to make sure Mercy was gone before slowly creeping back to the door. He rapped on it a few times before a half-hearted 'come in' sounded softly in response. Genji stepped inside the beautifully decorated room and stood there awkwardly until he gently cleared his throat to get Zenyatta's attention.

"I apologize for leaving so suddenly, Zenyatta. I was scared that he might try something similar to… Our last encounter, if he recognized me."

"It is fine, Genji. I know how much you must fear your brother after what he did to you. But I think that I should tell you that he truly regrets what he has done to you."

"It does not matter if he regrets it or not. He still did it, regardless of our relationship as brothers. He would follow any stupid order father and the elders would tell him to do. 'Hanzo, go trade illegal weapons and drugs, Hanzo, go murder innocent people, Hanzo, go slaughter your brother as brutally as you can.'" The cyborg began to get carried away. "Orokana ani ga watashinitsuite no tawagoto o ataeru monode wa arimasen…"

Zenyatta waited for Genji to calm down a bit before speaking again. "I understand you are going to hate me for what I am about to say, but I feel that you and your brother should set aside some time to talk to each other. Maybe it will help both of you clear some things up about what actually happened then."

Genji's scarred face became very pale. "But Zenyatta, what if he tries to kill me again?"

The monk let out a small robotic sigh. "I doubt that he would do that again, considering what he told me after you left. But if you are really that fearful that he will harm you again, we could set up a guard to keep watch of the conversation, perhaps someone like Winston, or Reinhardt."

The cyborg nodded his head slowly, but he still looked scared, as if Zenyatta hadn't fully convinced him yet. "A-Alright, I guess we could try… But from what I recall, Hanzo isn't much of someone who's willing to just sit still and talk about something like this. I would be surprised if he actually showed."

"There is always a chance of change, Genji. I bet I could persuade him if I tried."

The cyborg just shook his head. "We shall see."

 **Translations:**

 **side note- My Japanese sucks so badly, I might as well just use google translate, so I'm very sorry if I messed up on most of it.**

 **Orokana ani ga watashinitsuite no tawagoto o ataeru monode wa arimasen**

Stupid older brother doesn't give a shit about me


	8. Chapter 8 - Visits

**Author's Note: This chapter is where the 'M' rating comes in. A little smut at the end, but not a whole lot. Don't worry- there'll be more in the future. But until then, I hope you guys enjoy chapter eight!**

Hanzo stared out the window of his dorm, watching the clouds slowly drift across the sky as sunlight filtered in, making the room glow warmly. He had luckily been released from the medical wing a few days prior, but still had to check in with Angela every day as she was worried that he might try something stupid again. His room had been given back to him, and Hanzo welcomed the peacefulness of being alone.

It was mostly empty. There was only a small, but comfortable wooden bed was in the far corner next to a nightstand with a few small trinkets scattered about on top of it, and a closet on the opposite wall that contained his garments and bedclothes, neatly hung up in separate categories; Nothing more, nothing less.

The archer's thoughts were clouded with confusion and sadness as he looked over the cobalt ocean, pondering if he should go see Genji or not. He was almost certain that his brother would not welcome him as he used to back in Hanamura. With his last encounter in mind, Hanzo remembered how shocked and scared Genji was when he saw the archer. Hanzo did not blame him. He probably would be too, if the same had happened to him.

Hanzo shook his head in grief. He asked himself over and over, _Why did I do it? How could I have stooped so low as to try and kill my own brother?_ But Hanzo knew why, even though he refused to accept it. The Elders had told him to, and he did it, without a second thought. Hanzo was so used to obeying everything they had told him to do that he hardly processed what he had been asked to do until he did it. To him, he just thought this was another person he was sent to assassinate. But as he thought back, he recalled the pleading, desperate look his brother had given him as he struck him down, bringing hot, stinging tears in his eyes as he tried not to cry.

And now Genji was here, in the same building as him and still alive. Hanzo didn't know if he should be grateful or not. He was glad to that his brother was alive, but he knew he would never forgive him for what he had done.

Hanzo's thoughts were soon interrupted by a light tap on the door. The archer got up and sighed, knowing it would most likely be Mercy asking for another checkup, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it was McCree standing in the doorway instead.

"Hey, sweetheart. I heard you've been a little... 'Distracted' after the last time you saw your brother here. Came to see if you're alright, and if I could maybe help you in some way. Now, I know you don't really appreciate my company all the time, but I thought maybe…" Jesse trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Hanzo looked off to the side, embarrassed. Most of the people in the base, including McCree, had been informed about the Shimada brother's… Interesting past, and most people tried to avoid Hanzo as much as possible. He hadn't expected Jesse to accept him, now that he knew what he had done to his own brother.

Hanzo turned his head to look straight into Jesse's soft brown eyes. "Why do you not hate me after what I have done?"

McCree chuckled as if it was obvious. "Cause' if I had to take a wild guess, I'd say that it was a misunderstanding. I don't think you're the kind of person who'd do that to someone else, unless pressured to do so. At least not consciously. And besides," Jesse's voice dropped down to a whisper. "I'd never hate someone I love."

This made Hanzo's face glow a bright red. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm hurt, sugarplum. I thought I was making it obvious." McCree said, making an admittedly adorable pouty face. Hanzo's ears grew into a similar shade of red as he knew what was coming.

Jesse suddenly leaned forward until his face was barely an inch away from Hanzo's. "I love you, sweetheart."

Hanzo suddenly felt McCree's warm lips press against his as he drew the archer into a long, passionate kiss. Jesse savored Hanzo's look of pure shock as the cowboy's tongue invaded his mouth, and felt the archer's warm, wet tongue brush against his own. Hanzo's blood turned to ice and his senses went wild until McCree eventually drew away from the startled archer.

"Mmm... You taste good, darlin'." Jesse drawled, licking his lips.

Hanzo was at a loss of words. He stuttered a few times before he gave up and just stared at the cowboy.

"Aw, sweetheart, I honestly don't understand how come a guy like you is single. You're adorable, you know that?"

Hanzo gawked at him. "Are- Are you flirting with me?"

McCree chuckled. "I'm not flirting. I'm just being extra nice to someone who's extra attractive. But you gotta tell me, sugarplum- I'm not the only one who's in love, am I?"

Hanzo took a few long moments to process what had just happened. Had he really just been kissed? By _McCree?_

Jesse was patiently waiting for an answer, as the archer pondered if he really did like him. His mind said that their relationship was strictly platonic, but his body wanted the cowboy, more than anything else.

Eventually, his body won over, and Hanzo found himself blushing like hell as he confessed to his lover. "I-I love you too, cowman."

McCree grinned like a complete idiot as he said that, and Hanzo had to resist kissing him again just to get that ridiculous smile off his face.

"Cowman, huh? Interestin' nickname you chose for me, darlin', but good to know." Jesse said, still grinning. Hanzo couldn't stop blushing and had to stare at the ground to hide it.

"N'aw, sweetheart," McCree lightly began to pin the archer to the wall. "You're so adorable when you're flustered."

Hanzo's whole face was glowing red by the time Jesse had him thoroughly pinned. "How 'bout I distract you for a bit, huh? You don't mind, do you?" McCree purred in his ear.

The archer gulped and shook his head quickly, ignoring the part of his mind told him that this was wrong.

"I promise you'll enjoy this." Jesse whispered, suddenly pressing his knee against Hanzo's crotch, gently grinding it, making the archer have to bite back a moan. The cowboy began to slowly strip off Hanzo's yukata while still keeping his knee where it was, revealing his bare chest and dragon tattoo.

McCree began to grind harder and faster, making Hanzo suck in his breath. He stopped for a second to completely remove the archer's garments before continuing, not letting up his relentless pace. Smiling at the bare chest laid out before him, Jesse brought his mouth to one of Hanzo's fleshy pink, succulent nipples and let his tongue roll over it's smooth surface. The archer yelped in surprise which soon turned into a deep moan as the cowboy gently sucked on Hanzo's nipple, enjoying his reaction.

As McCree continued, he soon felt a growing erection between the archer's thighs, and smiled slyly.

"So this is all it takes, huh?" Jesse teased, releasing the soft nipple between his teeth.

The cowboy was about to reach down to unzip Hanzo's pants before another knock sounded on the door. With inhuman agility, Hanzo drew away from McCree and threw his yukata back on in less than ten seconds. The cowboy barely had any time to put on a straight face before Hanzo opened the door to see who was interrupting their session. He heard a sharp gasp come from his archer and a few inaudible words were exchanged before Jesse saw a flash of green and white behind the door and Hanzo was pulled out of the room, leaving Jesse alone in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9 - Honor

Hanzo was still out of breath from his 'meeting' with Jesse, but what was laid out before him made him completely forget about it. Angela had gently pulled him out of the dark room, telling him that he had visitors, and Hanzo had been a bit disappointed to leave McCree's side for a few people to just say sorry for what happened. He had expected some sympathizing agents, but was shocked when he saw a small, jittery cyborg hiding behind Zenyatta.

Genji's mask successfully hid all of his face, not wanting Hanzo to see what he had done to his once handsome facial features. He was visibly shaking like he had been the first time the archer had seen him fully cyborg, and Hanzo winced, being reminded of how badly he had traumatized his younger brother.

"Greetings, Master Hanzo. We've come to arrange a meeting with your brother to… Clear a few things up, and find peace between the two of you." Zenyatta said, aware of the tense atmosphere. Hanzo was sceptical that Genji had wanted to do this with his own free will, but went with it anyway.

"I see. When would you prefer to have this 'chat'?"

"Now would be the best time, actually, considering we're all here. If you're free, that is." Angela said kindly. Hanzo nodded and agreed to have the meeting then, but turned to the doorway where the dark form of Jesse vaguely stood. The archer paused.

"Please excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to a friend of mine before we start this 'meeting' of yours." Hanzo said, expressionless. He swiftly entered the dark room to confront a confused cowboy.

"Darlin', what was that all about?" McCree asked, clearly puzzled.

"I apologize, Jesse, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out for now. I will explain everything later, but Genji is here and wishes to speak to me privately."

McCree looked disappointed. "Alright, sugarplum. I'll see you later, won't I?"

The archer smiled. "Of course."

Hanzo escorted the cowboy out the door and allowed the others to enter, beckoning to a few empty couches in the corner. Angela sat down next to him and Zenyatta hovered nearby, but Genji remained standing. Hanzo gave him a quizzical look, but did not question him.

The first few moments were the most awkward. Nobody spoke for a few minutes until Mercy eventually cleared her throat.

"Well then, Hanzo, if you are ready, we'd like to ask a few questions about your past, and Genji will add in any details, okay?"

"Very well," the archer replied, already knowing that this was going to go sourly.

Angela cast a glance at Genji before continuing. "Now, we know most of what happened back in Hanamura, but we don't know your reasoning." She paused for a moment, considering her words.

"So why did you attempt to assassinate your brother?" she asked, her voice was clearly pained.

Hanzo waited a few moments before speaking. "My reasoning is simple. My brother had disobeyed the clan several times too many, and the Elders asked me to tell Genji to either pull himself together, or face the consequences. When he refused to cooperate, I was forced to strike him down. Back then, if I did not obey the Elders, I would surely die. So I did as I was told," the archer stated, his face devoid of any emotion, even though he felt terrible inside.

Angela looked as if she was about to shout at him, but instead turned to Genji. "Is this true?"

The cyborg looked at the ground, clearly upset. "Yes."

"Why did you disobey your clan?"

Suddenly, Genji looked more angry than scared. "Why did I disobey them? They are Goddamn murders and drug dealers! All they ever wanted were fame, power, and money! They didn't give a single shit about anyone but themselves and their leader, killing anyone that got in their way like I did!" Genji spat, anger rising in his chest. "I never wanted to be like them, and never will!"

Mercy winced. "Alright, Genji, that's enough." The cyborg snorted and sat down.

"Now, Hanzo, you told us before that _you_ were the current leader of the Shimada clan. So if you were in power, why did you have to listen to the Elders?" Angela asked, her voice sounding colder than it was before.

"I was still a new leader back then, and needed much help from them," Hanzo said, looking ashamed of himself. "I listened to them because they were the only people there to help guide me, and they were all high in status so I knew I could trust them. But they _ordered_ me to straighten out my brother, and disobeying a direct order from people better fit to lead almost certainly leads to death. I had worked my entire life back then to become leader of my clan, and so I could not just throw away what I had worked up to for eighteen years."

"So you turn me into _this monstrosity_ and then just leave? You say you could not give up what you worked up to, and yet after you stab me forty-two times in the chest, you do?" Genji yelled.

"I left because after what I'd done, I couldn't bare to lead anymore! Leading a clan with such dishonor would make me leading a sin!" Hanzo shouted.

"All you care about is your honor! You never cared about me or my well being as long as you had your precious honor! It doesn't do anything but boost your reputation as a murderer!"

"It is a lot more than just that." Hanzo growled.

Genji suddenly ripped off his mask, revealing his heavily scarred facial features to his brother. "This is what your honor did to me and everyone else you run into! So you can take your honor and shove it up your ass!"

Hanzo wanted nothing more than to strangle his brother until he apologized, but immediately regretted thinking that after he realized Genji had begun crying. Tears streaked down his deformed face as he spoke. "W-why… Why did you turn me into this thing…?"

Hanzo could find no words of response, and could only do the one thing he had always done when the two were much younger. Quicker than Genji could register, Hanzo had embraced him into a hug that the cyborg never thought he'd ever get again. Genji sucked in a breath as he realized that his brother had also started shedding tears.

"Genji… I-I…" Hanzo struggled to find the right words. "I love you."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I don't usually write on weekends. I had a lot of fun writing the dialog for this one though, so I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lovers

**Author's Note: Alright, I have no excuse for this coming out late other than me being lazy. But regardless, this chapter contains more smut, so beware I guess. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy!**

Genji sat in his room, struggling to compensate for what he had recently experienced. Had his brother really said that? _Hanzo_? The person who had attempted to murder him? He didn't understand. His brother actually sounded somber.

The cyborg sighed. It was much too late to be thinking of this now. The whole conversation had happened over four hours ago, and the moon rapidly rising up into the starry sky was enough for Genji to know it was past midnight.

He knew he should at least attempt to sleep, but could not find the will to plug himself in. Ever since he became cyborg, he needed to let his new body rest and recharge every night by turning himself off, disabling him from moving at all. It scared Genji when he could not feel his own limbs anymore, not being able to move or even change positions in his sleep. He felt weak and vulnerable, things he had never felt before back in his previous life. But that was his life no longer. This was who he was now, but he still struggled to accept it.

The cyborg paced around his room for a few minutes to pass the time, only to find how bored he could still get, his younger, childish side getting the better of him. He finally couldn't stand it anymore and decided to go for a walk instead of wasting time inside his dorm. He walked slowly, feeling there was no real reason to rush himself. He wandered through the Swiss base, trying to enjoy the dark shimmering ocean through the windows and not think about his brother.

Genji went in a loop around the whole base before becoming so tired and drained that he knew he should head back to his room. He was only a few hallways away from his dorm when he heard some distorted groans coming from his brother's. Was he hurt? The cyborg was suddenly wide awake and itching to know what was wrong. Not wanting to be spotted, he rushed outside of the facility and into the crisp, cold air, looking for Hanzo's bedroom window. He soon found it and peered in through a crack in his shades, hoping for answers. What he saw made him want to be sick.

Hanzo cried out in pure lust as Jesse tenderly stroked his dick, making his back arch.

"You like that, darlin'?" McCree teased, beginning to gently bite the archer's neck, leaving faint teeth marks. His lover could find no words of response as the cowboy started to squeeze, his stroking pace gaining speed. Hanzo had to brace himself against the wall as Jesse went for it, making him arch so hard, he almost fell over.

The gunslinger swiped his thumb underneath Hanzo's tapered tip making him suck in a breath, Jesse enjoying every moment of his pleasure. He could feel his archer's seven inch grow harder and harder with every passing moment of lust, making him smirk when Hanzo started pleading.

"Oh f-fuck, Jesse I-I-" His archer was cut off by another loving squeeze, this one harder and faster than before, making him moan. The gunslinger wanted to see just how long his lover could go for before he couldn't stand anymore.

McCree suddenly pinned him to the wall in one swift movement, stopping his stroking for just a second to admire his helpless, flustered archer. He had never seen him so desperate before, wanting everything the cowboy could give him, and Jesse obediently obliging.

He leaned towards his lover's ear. "I want to feel your name burning on my skin for days, darlin'," McCree purred seductively, his lips lightly brushing his archer's ear. He let one of his hands continue stroking and squeezing his dragon's cock, while the other rose up to his chest, teasingly drawing circles around his nipple. The gunslinger lightly bit down on his archer's ear lobe as his hands worked their magic, his lover cursing in Japanese with every stroke. He could feel Hanzo nearing the breaking point, but was gratified that he had lasted this long. The cowboy wanted to see just how long his archer could hold his own.

At this point, Hanzo had the biggest bulge McCree had ever seen on anyone else who had the pleasure of meeting him in bed. He could see how hard his lover was trying to resist him, and he was doing pretty well, if you asked Jesse. But he could also see the pleading look in his lover's eyes as if he knew he would not last much longer, which only made the cowboy work faster and harder than before.

"J-Jesse…" Hanzo warned, knowing how close he was to losing it. McCree only smirked as he rubbed the end of his tip and bit down on one of his vulnerable, hard nipples. His archer yelped as Jesse's other free hand slipped two of his fingers into him, and began feeling around inside.

Everything Jesse was doing made Hanzo's breath hitch and back arch. It was too much. He couldn't stop the coming orgasim that hit him like a speeding train. McCree only chuckled softly as he instantly removed his hands and lips from his lover and allowed his archer to lean against him until his orgasim eventually subsided.

Hanzo was shaking like a leaf and still leaking static when Jesse came up and caressed his cheek. "You hold up pretty well, sugarplum," the gunslinger said, smiling warmly as he braced his shivering, helpless archer.

Hanzo said nothing as he let his lover wash and redress himself after the lustful exchange. The way Jesse had seduced him unlike anyone else before made him hopeful that maybe- Just maybe they could live out their lives as normal lovers without any weird bullshit from before. He put the sanguine wish aside and climbed into bed with McCree nuzzling up beside him. He felt tired, but pleasant, and was the happiest he had been since his brother's failed assassination. And just as he thought nothing else could go wrong, everything did.

Hanzo's door was flung open by non other than Genji, the force almost unhinging it from the wall. McCree's jaw dropped as the cyborg smoothly walked into the room, showing no trace of anger or resentment, but Jesse could tell something was definitely upsetting him.

He watched as the ninja turned to him, feeling the intense gaze that washed over him. "McCree, I advice you get out immediately before something ill-fated befalls you," Genji said calmly. Jesse glaced at Hanzo and the look his archer gave him told him that it would not be good for either of them if he stayed. He gave one last uncertain smile to his lover before leaving his archer's room, closing the door silently behind him.


	11. Chapter 11 - Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Only a few more chapters to go ladies and gentlemen, and I've just finally figured out how I want to end it :P, but I hope you enjoy chapter eleven!**

Genji stared at his brother for a long moment, enjoying the look of shock that was written all over his face. It had been a long while since he had gotten a reaction like that from him, and if he recalled correctly, it was when he dyed his hair green that he had a similar expression to the one he was wearing now.

But Genji wasn't here for Hanzo's reaction, even if it was rather amusing. He wanted answers. No, he _needed_ answers.

The cyborg tried to ignore the fact that his brother was almost stark naked and blushing so hard it looked like his face was on fire as he gingerly stepped around the bed. Genji could tell that Hanzo was trying to regain his usual stoned face, but his sweating and blushing gave it all away.

"What was the meaning of that?!" His brother snarled. "We were doing nothing wrong!" Genji frowned underneath his visor.

"You would've woken up the whole facility had you stopped any later. And honestly brother, I thought you came to Overwatch to redeem yourself, not to fuck around with some cowboy," Genji replied sharply.

Hanzo looked as if he might attempt to kill him again. "You have no right to judge who I love, and there are no rules against sexual activity here, brother," he hissed. "You were a lowly playboy yourself in your youth."

"You are a grown man, Hanzo. And this is a military base you're fucking in, you bastard. McCree is a valued asset to our team, not your personal fuckboy," Genji shot back, beginning to grow angry.

"He is a lot more than that! He is the only one that ever listens and cares about me! Hell, I've known you a lot longer, and he's already better than you ever were!" Hanzo shouted at him, venom dripping in his voice.

"That's because you were always so busy being father's pawn that you never even tried to maintain our relationship! You pushed me away whenever I tried to talk to you to the point where I gave up on you entirely!"

"You did nothing as a youth besides get drunk at the bar with your friends. Why would I want to maintain a relationship like that?" Hanzo snarled at him.

Genji took a step back. Those words hit a little too close to home for him. He hated how his brother could get the better of him so easily now, especially when he was in such a broken state. Hanzo kept reminding him of all the things he didn't have anymore. He soon found himself shedding silent tears yet again, but this time he was determined not to show it.

"I can't believe you'd go through all the trouble before of making me feel a little better about myself, and then just destroy it again without a second thought. I trusted you, Hanzo, and I thought you meant it. Obviously I was wrong about you. You haven't changed."

Hanzo's face softened as he said those words and realized that he _had_ baited his brother like that. He had completely forgotten about before, and he was ashamed. He could feel his brother's sadness and sense of betrayal towards him, and if Hanzo didn't know any better, he'd guess that Genji was probably crying right now as well. He knew his brother had always been the most emotional out of the two of them, and he was the easiest to upset.

"Genji, take off your mask for me," Hanzo said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"Please, brother, let me see your face again."

Genji looked away and reluctantly lifted up his faceplate for Hanzo to see. The archer studied his brother's scarred face and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry I used you like that, Genji. It is hard for me to remember that we are no longer in Hanamura, and I have no reason anymore to be acting so brashly, especially towards you."

Genji shook his head, angry at himself. He wished he was not so emotionally broken, and that he would not start bawling at every stupid little thing that hurt him. He was making himself look weak in front of his brother and everyone else who saw him in this shattered state, and he was sick of it. He refused to believe that he was the fragile young boy that everyone thought of him as.

"No, I shouldn't have come in in the first place. It is true that you were not doing anything against the rules, and this would not have happened had I not come in," Genji said quietly.

Hanzo reached out and caressed his brother's cheek, and Genji let out a small squeak in surprise. "Brother, none of this would be happening if I hadn't done what I did to you before. You should not be blaming yourself. This is all my fault, and I cannot imagine how you have been able to forgive me after everything I've done…" Hanzo trailed off, staring down at the floor. "I don't think I would ever forgive myself."

If Genji was honest with himself, he knew that he had not fully forgiven his brother yet. But he was not about to admit that now seeing that his brother was now rambling on about all his mistakes, something he only did when he was upset and worried, which was not often.

The two spent several minutes with each other, trying to find things to comfort and soothe their broken minds until their was a loud knock on the door. Hanzo internally sighed as he went to answer it, having enough with all the interruptions. Genji briskly put his visor back on and sat quietly on his brother's bed as he opened the door.

Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes stepped into the room with McCree right behind him looking sheepish. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him, but Jesse only shook his head, obviously not entirely sure himself what was going on. Gabriel looked at the two brothers a little suspiciously before speaking. "Talon has been centering their attacks around Dorado again, and we have reason to believe that they've set up a base there somewhere," he started slowly, his gaze not leaving Hanzo's. "I'm collecting a small strike force to bring it down as quickly and quietly as possible. I expect both of you to be at docking bay C in less than an hour for flight, and I will go over the details on the go. Be prepared for anything." And as quickly as he had come, he went without another word, practically dragging Jesse along behind him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Time and Trust

**Author's Note: This is super late, I'm sorry, but with Christmas right around the corner, I've been trying to spend some more time with my family. Anyways, I'm sorry about the wait, and I hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

Translations:

Konbanwa oniisan: Good evening brother

Daijobu desuka?: Are you okay?

Hai, taishitakoto arimasen: Yes, I'm fine

Osewa ni nari mashita, oniisan: Thank you for taking care of me, brother

Nani demo arimasen: It's nothing

Shikashi, shite kudasai, anata jishin no sewa o shite kudasai: But please, take care of yourself

The flight to Dorado had to be the longest thing Genji had ever had to sit through. The attack shuttle was going agonizingly slow to him, but Reyes assured that this was the fastest speed they could go without being spotted. Genji had given him a sceptical look from under his visor, but the commander had already turned away, busying himself with overlooking maps of the area and making sure the GPS coordinates were put in correctly.

The youngest Shimada sighed. He regretted not getting any sleep last night, as it was beginning to get to him. Genji squirmed uncomfortably, making his seat create an unpleasant squeaking noise as he did. The few strike members who were still awake gave him sharp looks as he settled back down, all except Hanzo. Genji still could not understand his brother's intentions, but was glad that he did not seem to hate him.

The cyborg scanned the room for what seemed to be the millionth time and watched as the sleeping form of McCree gently bobbed up and down with the turbulence the shuttle was experiencing. Genji noticed how peaceful and at ease he looked and wondered for a second if he should try to get some sleep as well. There weren't any charging stations on board, but he figured he'd be more efficient on the battlefield if he at least gave more energy to the very few parts of him that were still human. The cyborg soon gave in to his temptations and found himself falling into a light sleep, letting the small turbulent bumps loll him into dreams he wouldn't remember when he woke up.

Genji had to admit he was a bit surprised when he found Hanzo and McCree leaning over him, looking worried. It took him a moment to remember that his visor turned itself off when he was asleep to try and resemble actual sleeping, although usually people thought there was something wrong. Evidently his brother hadn't been told, and he couldn't help smiling under his mask as the two agents fussed over him.

"Is he alright? I've never seen him without his lights on before, darlin'." Jesse said, clearly worried.

"I-I don't know." Hanzo gave him a light shake, and Genji had to force himself not to let his visor begin to glow again.

McCree hesitated for a moment. "Do you think he's malfunctioning?" he asked quietly, trying not to offend his lover.

"Of course not!" Hanzo snapped. "Angela made him perfect. There's no way she would make an error so simple as that." Genji couldn't help but frown as his brother said that. He didn't like being thought of as just a well programmed robot, especially by Hanzo.

"I don't know, sugarplum. Maybe I should go get Reyes…" Hanzo ignored the cowboy as he shook his brother again, this time a little harder than before.

"Genji. Wake up." And as if on cue, the cyborg turned his visor back on and pretended to yawn.

"Ah, konbanwa oniisan. Did I scare you?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"You were asleep?" McCree asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's nothing." Jesse said and shook his head. Genji could tell that McCree knew he hadn't been sleeping the whole time, and noticed how the cowboy seemed to watch him a little more closely now. The cyborg didn't know why he was so upset- Genji thought it was pretty amusing anyway. He tried to ignore the looks the gunslinger was giving him and got up to go get his shurikens and katana.

Genji could see it was almost midnight now, and some of the strike members were already getting into their gear. He tried to remember the names of the people who he'd be working with to be sure he'd be able to address them properly over the com systems. He remembered Lena Oxton and Lucio Correia dos Santos as they were some of the fastest, most upbeat members of Overwatch, and of course Mei was well known for her positive attitude as well. But besides them, it was only Reyes, McCree, Hanzo, and himself left to complete the mission, and if he was honest, he didn't trust himself to be a huge asset to the group. Sure, he had originally been trained to be a master assassin, but this was the first mission he'd ever been on in his life, as he had neglected going on any assassination scouts associated with the clan.

Genji let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding as Reyes finally told the group to form up in the middle of the shuttle. He was nervous, but also a bit excited if he was truthful. He felt very guilty of being eager to possibly kill several people, even if they weren't particularly innocent ones. But he hadn't yet experienced the adrenaline rush of being engaged in battle for the good of the world, and was rather enthusiastic about helping in things a normal human would never experience in their lifetime.

Genji had a hard time focusing as the commander laid out the battle plans, as he could only wonder what was going to happen during the mission. It was supposed to be a quick dispatch, to data mine their machines and take as many prisoners that would go willingly. He knew that Tracer was supposed to go ahead of the team to scout the area for any possible traps or hidden turrets and recall if something went wrong, while the rest of them provided as backup inside the Talon base. The cyborg could see that Lena was a bit nervous from her last mission, and his brother didn't look much better. Nevertheless, both agents seemed eager to get it over with.

Reyes spoke quickly to the group as he went over the strike position. Once they were inside, Mei would take center to leech information from Talon's database, while Lena and Gabriel would flank. Lucio would stand by close to the exit so he would be able to get them all out fast should something go wrong. McCree, Hanzo, and himself would be guarding the entrance and exit once inside. It all seemed so simple to Genji, but he knew this was no joke. He was almost certain that Talon would not let them in so easily.

After the commander's 'talk', everyone began gathering their weapons and filling up their pouches with ammo. They were to leave in five minutes, and Genji could tell that everyone was on edge. He too, did not like their chances, but decided it would not be good for his wellbeing to question Reyes. He found himself pacing the length of the shuttle in the remaining few minutes, a sign that he was stressed. In the last thirty seconds, Hanzo caught him by the arm.

"Daijobu desuka?" His brother asked.

"Hai, taishitakoto arimasen." Genji said, obviously nervous. "Osewa ni nari mashita, oniisan."

"Nani demo arimasen. Shikashi, shite kudasai, anata jishin no sewa o shite kudasai."

And just like that, the commander gave the signal and the shuttle door opened in a blast of warm air.


	13. Chapter 13 - Trapped

The first few minutes went agonizingly slow, and the eldest Shimada was growing impatient. The strike team was still awaiting Lena's return from her scout, but they had yet to hear anything back from the quick-witted pilot, and agents were becoming worried. Seconds turned into minutes as time continued on and Hanzo was becoming grim. If she didn't return soon, they would have to leave her behind. Only Reyes seemed to be staying calm.

And just when everyone looked like they had given up hope, a bright blue flash lit up the air around them, creating a cerulean afterglow. Tracer recalled in front of them, speaking frantically.

"Reyes, luv, they're waiting for us. I don't know how they got wind of our whereabouts, but they're here now with heavy reinforcements. I tried to stay out of sight behind some brush, but they have heat-seeking rapid-fire turrets everywhere. They lock on fast." For a second it seemed Lena flickered in and out of existence, and the archer narrowed his eyes as Tracer became very pale.

"I-I think they might have shot my chronal accelerator, Gabe." The strike commander swore under his breath.

"Mei, I want you to take agent Oxton back to the shuttle and call Winston immediately. Tell him to take the fastest fighter jet available over here or she might fade away again. He's the only one who knows how to fix it." Gabriel ordered angrily. The climatologist swallowed hard and gave a squeaky 'Yes sir!' before the two agents sprinted back to the ship.

The commander watched them both leave before turned back to what remained of the strike team.

"Alright soldiers, we've lost two agents already, but we can't afford to let Talon continue their heists around here. We're going to continue forward." Reyes spoke with determined tone, but still looked grim.

"Hanzo, we'll be needing you to take out any short-ranged turrets that could possibly cause us trouble during a fight. Can you do that?"

Hanzo nodded. "Of course." Without another word, the bowman climbed up a nearby tall ocote pine lying just before the turrets. He decided to crouch on a sturdy branch near the top as he scanned his surroundings. The archer soon spotted the fairly well-hidden shooters from his high vantage point and took note on how they would be completely hidden from a frontal view of the land. Whoever had come up with the base design was obviously wary of intruders. Luckily, he was too far away from the base for the turrets to lock onto him, and he figured they'd be easy stationary targets. He drew his first arrow out of his quiver, took aim, and fired quickly, enjoying the small breeze the whistled by his cheek as his arrow flew through the air. He waited a second for the satisfying sound of metal plates being crushed before continuing the process, eventually destroying all the turrets in his line of fire.

When he finally came down from his branch, Jesse whistled.

"Nice shootin', darlin'. Reyes, you mind if I take out the rest?" the cowboy asked. The commander nodded.

"Make it quick, and for heaven's sake, don't kill yourself," Gabriel said, sounding sceptical of the gunslinger's chance of returning unharmed. McCree only winked at Hanzo as he left for the turrets. The archer himself could not see what was going on outside, only able to hear the sounds of gunfire and metal being blown up. When Jesse finally returned, the smell of gunpowder was sharp in the air, but the cowboy looked pleased with himself as he announced that the turrets were no more. Reyes had a good poker-face, but Hanzo could tell that he was proud of his student.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time here, boys. If you're sure the path is cleared of any traps, we should be able get inside with less hassle than before. Everyone ready?" He didn't wait for an answer as he signaled for the group to move out. The commander took the lead as the rest of them fell in behind him, Genji watching the back, continuing forward until the strike team reached the entrance of the huge military styled army base. The door was the size of a garage and didn't seem to have a recognizable defence mechanism. A small control panel was set in beside it, asking for an eye scan and passcode. He simply attached some sort of hacking device into the side of it, waited a few seconds, and smiled as the door slowly opened itself up.

"Where'd you manage to get your hands on one of those, boss?" Lucio asked, sounding a little bit wary.

The commander only shrugged. "A friend on mine lended it to me. A skilled hacker she is." No one decided to push him on the topic, and so they continued on as planned. Reyes signaled for the group to wait as he took a few steps inside. No alarms went off, and so the strike team carefully walked inside.

It was eerily quiet, as if the whole place was holding it's breath. Hanzo could barely see anything, even with his enhanced eyesight, and from the looks of it, the rest of them were not faring much better. He heard McCree stumbling in the dark as his spurs clanked against the hard concrete floors, Gabriel having to constantly hiss at him to stay quiet. The only light at all that they could see by was the faint glow of Lucio's stolen Vishkar technology and Genji's neon green lights, and even those did hardly anything for them.

Hanzo pulled out one of his sonic arrows and swiftly fired it into the wall as they neared a corner. He saw no life-signs except for them in it's radius, and that worried him. It was a bit too quiet for his liking. Even so, the commander kept going, and the others could only follow his lead as they went deeper and deeper into the Talon base. Reyes seemed to know where he was going as he led them onward into a huge, poorly lit room. Several monitors lined the walls, similar to Hanzo's hospital room, and he couldn't help but shiver. This seemed like a setup to him, with lots of information already laid out in front of them, and no one there trying to stop them.

Gabriel gathered them all up in the center of the room and relayed orders in a hushed tone.

"Alright, this all looks like it's a trap, but if we risk leaving without any information, Talon could potentially expand outward from here to point where we wouldn't be able to stop them. If this does turn out to be a setup, we'll need to be prepared to fight our way out, so I want everyone to be prepared for anything. I'm going to try and extract data, so be ready." The commander lightly stepped over to the monitors, and Hanzo could only watch as everything unfolded around him.

He understood what was going on a second too late, as he watched Reyes fall to the floor, unconscious. Too shocked to react, the archer was suddenly taken from behind by tough, calloused hands that roughly dragged him to the ground. Hanzo could not think straight as he watched his friends and teammates attempt to get to him, only to be dragged down with him as they were put into bindings and drugged by sleeping darts. He tried to stay conscious for the time being as he saw Genji still struggling to escape from the Talon agents. From what he could see, they were having a hard time drugging him as he refused to sit still and give up. Hanzo could only wince as the cyborg was forced into place by several guns pointed at his chest as a different agent returned with what looked like a syringe full of an even heavier sleeping drug. The last thing he could remember was his brother's soft whimpers as they injected him, soon falling to the floor unconscious.

 **Author's Note: That's it for chapter thirteen! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I figured that I shouldn't make this chapter much longer than the other ones. I also wanted to let you guys know that I'll be taking a short break until after Christmas, and I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted just before the New Year.**

 **I'd like to thank two reviewers for their support and kind helpful feedback. First of all, I'd like to acknowledge MidnightSiren113 for the first actual feedback for this story. It was helpful for me with other stories I'm planning on writing and it's just something I like to hear every once and awhile. I like to know that people are actually taking my stories seriously. I'd also like to thank Shinra Izu for constant support and kind comments on my latest chapters. I always enjoy it when people enjoy my writing, but I just love your enthusiasm! Thank you so much for the reviews guys!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Betrayal

Genji awoke uncomfortably, his body stiff and mind foggy. He instantly felt sharp metal bands circling his whole body as he attempted to escape his awkward position, realizing he could not feel or move his prosthetic limbs. He was gagged and his visor had been removed, his eyes darted around the dark room nervously, looking for any signs of his teammates or his brother, although it was almost impossible to see anything without his night vision. The only light source in the room that he could see from his position was the dim red glow of a camera watching him from the corner.

He vaguely remembered the ambush from before, and he shivered. The sight of his drugged teammates was unbearable, seeing them all lying there helpless to anything Talon subjected them to. He wondered if they were okay, or if they were already lying dead on the floor. The cyborg tried not to think about what Talon was currently doing to them, and instead busied himself with trying to figure out a way out.

He found out he was secured to a sturdy chair by several metal bands, things that he wouldn't be able to break out of without his prosthetics. He still wasn't sure how Talon had managed to deactivate them so quickly without much hassle, but he decided not to question it anymore; If Talon could pull off a stunt like this, he guessed they were capable of many other things as well.

It looked like there was a way to detach the bands from the back of the chair, but he wouldn't be able to reach, and his limbs weren't working anyway. It was looking pointless to even try, considering he wouldn't be able to escape if he actually managed to get out of the metal bands.

He decided it would be best if he just waited it out. Maybe Talon wouldn't torture him for information, although it seemed unlikely. Genji could feel himself shaking in his chair as he was forced to sit still, blaming it on the cold room and not that he was scared. He stayed patient for what seemed like hours, drifting in and out of consciousness as he waited for something to happen. He soon became worried that maybe Talon was planning to let them all slowly starve to death, although it would be a waste of information.

The youngest Shimada soon found his assumption incorrect as the door opened up slowly, allowing a young man to step inside. He looked no older than he was, wearing a grey T-shirt with a black overcoat on top, blue jeans gracing his thighs. His chocolate brown hair was rather long with straight bangs side swept across his forehead. Genji didn't understand why he looked so casual, or even young for that matter. What was Talon planning?

The boy locked the door behind him and switched on the lights, allowing the cyborg to see that this person didn't look at all happy to be here. His face was contorted into a saddened grimace as he looked at Genji with his unusually bright green eyes, almost as if he was sorry for him. The Shimada still didn't understand what it was that was going on, but he didn't like it. This man looked far too innocent to be working with such a harsh criminal group.

Genji could only whimper as the boy approached him, his gag preventing him from speaking. He soon also realized that this agent was holding a vanilla folder with what looked to be medical records, and he flipped through them absentmindedly, occasionally cringing at what he read. At last, the boy cast an awkward glance toward him, closing the file.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself first." The boy started, Genji able to hear a slight Italian accent though he hardly noticed it. "My name is Marco Bianchi, but many at Talon call me Blackpool as my so-called 'codename'. I'm here to see if you are eligible to become a sleeper agent, and if so, I will be the one to prepare you for it. Otherwise, I will unfortunately have to send in a higher-up to execute you."

Genji shivered. He didn't know which was worse. Becoming a sleeper would most likely mean he would be forced to kill loved ones, but he would still be alive. He vaguely remembered Gerard Lacroix, whose wife was kidnapped and forced to become a sleeper, murdering poor Gerard in his sleep. She then returned to Talon to be fully brainwashed, becoming the famous blue-skinned assassin, Widowmaker, the feared sharpshooter.

Marco continued forward until he was face to face with the shivering cyborg, looking over him with sharp eyes. He walked around him several times, occasionally taking notes on his clipboard. The youngest Shimada could only watch as Marco drew his blood and tested his pulse, putting down marks on his clipboard. At last, he came up to confront Genji again, his face not revealing anything but sadness.

"It seems you are in good health and in a fit shape. You should be alright to become a sleeper, but your cybernetics worry me. The procedures might not work correctly." Marco carefully removed the cyborg's gag. "Could you tell me if your cyborg body is water resistant and can be fully submerged in usually harmful chemicals?"

Genji opened his mouth, but the words did not form. He stuttered a bit before speaking. "I-I believe that it is safe to submerge. B-but I must ask; Why do you look unhappy? You _do_ work for Talon, do you not?"

Marco looked surprised as he said that, soon becoming a sceptical glance. "That is not usually the response I get after asking that. But if you must know, I strongly dislike my job here."

Genji knew it sounded stupid asking the person who would soon turn him into a mindless slave why he hated his job, but he couldn't help it. "W-why?"

"Are you honestly going to ask me that? Isn't it obvious? My job is to _brainwash and kill_ innocent families and actual heroes that are only trying to help the environment and protect those in need. It is a cruel, pointless thing I've been doing for the last six years of my life, and I have nothing to account for it. And yet, I still can't find the guts to leave." Marco said sounding exasperated.

Genji soon realized that he had been put into a similar situation himself only a few years ago, feeling bad for this poor boy.

"I'm the son of one of Talon's most prized generals, so everyone else expects me to live up to his name, and I tried. I was taught how to create sleeper agents when I was younger, and eventually they put me in charge of the whole operation. Many looked up to me as a hero to Talon, but I soon realized that this was all wrong. I'm still not sure why I didn't comprehend what I was doing before, but I've gotten all the way here already and I know that if I leave now, they will track me down and kill me. I've gotten myself stuck in an endless cycle of killing and tearing families apart all because I was consumed by my new fame and power over others."

Genji could only sit in silence as Marco broke apart, hearing curses thrown at the general and many others the cyborg knew worked for Talon. It took several minutes for him to compose himself again, but when he did, he covered for himself well. A sly smirk covered his face when he came back to Genji.

"I'm tired of Talon's shit, and I'm counting on you, Mr. Shimada, to help bail me out."


	15. Chapter 15 - Escape

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter took** ** _way_** **longer than I thought it would as I was lazy and had to rewrite it several times. Sorry for the very long wait, but I'd also like to let you all know that the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm planning on writing other Overwatch fanfics after this, but they won't be about McHanzo, sorry guys. But, I do hope you've all enjoyed this so far and I hope you're not too disappointed. Anyways, enjoy!**

Hanzo honestly wished there had been some warning before the explosion.

The archer was still dazed and confused from the sedative, as he had just woken up recently, but the noise shook him awake immediately. The explosion sounded like it had come from the room by his own as the noise was deafening, and the walls gave out fast. He was secured to a chair and wasn't able to protect himself from the small fragments of shrapnel that flew everywhere, leaving stinging cuts where they had hit their mark. Hanzo didn't mind the pain that followed, but he wished he was able to escape his bindings to at least see what was going on and not be utterly helpless to whatever was to come next.

The dust settled a few seconds later, revealing two figures walking toward him in a hurried manner. The archer squinted at them and soon realized that they were the ones who had caused the explosion. As they got closer, he could make out his brother and… Another prisoner? Hanzo wasn't sure, but he could hear a slight Italian accent as he spoke.

"And you're sure this is the one?" He asked rather frantically.

Genji nodded. "This is him alright. We just need to find Jesse…"

The youngest Shimada quickly helped his brother out of his bindings and removed the gag that was keeping him inaudible. Hanzo immediately got out of the half-assed chair that had been keeping him confined, and stretched, glad to have his free mobility back.

Genji's 'friend' tossed the archer back his Storm Bow and quiver, and he looked over them skeptically. He didn't trust this person, even if he did end up saving his sorry ass. But when he looked over his bow, nothing seemed to be out of place or broken, and Hanzo couldn't find any reason to snap at the newcomer.

Genji went over formalities as they backtracked through the newly-made hole in the wall. His acquaintance's name was apparently Marco, a former agent at Talon and was now wanted for several forms of sabotaging, disobeying direct orders, and robbing them of materials. Hanzo wasn't entirely sure how he had earned himself all these titles within a day, but he didn't question it.

The archer scouted ahead of the other two, shooting any cameras he could see visibly. He figured they had a little time to find Jesse before Talon's agents would find and kill them, as the alarms had only begun to go off when they blew up the wall. Come to think of it, he wondered how the two had managed to go undetected for so long already.

"Have you already gotten the others out?" Hanzo hissed quietly to his brother.

"We let them out of their bindings, but had to leave them to escape themselves as there was no way to get the rest of you out in such a large group without being spotted," Genji replied quickly, careful as to not make too much noise.

Hanzo didn't like the idea of having them escape by themselves, even though he knew Reyes was trained and capable of doing so. He was more worried about Lucio though, as he was trained to be a medic, not an escape artist. He could only hope he was okay as they continued through the musty hallways, searching for the door that would hopefully lead to his lover.

The three ran through the hallways as fast as physically possible, checking inside of each room they could find, hiding from the guards as they ran past. At one point, Hanzo could have sworn that one of the Talon agents had spotted them, and he simultaneously pulled his two allies inside an empty room, breathing heavily.

He had plenty of time to scan his surroundings as the group lied in wait, all positioned behind the cell door. There was dried blood all over the floor and the whole place smelled of death and the sharp scent of rubbing alcohol. Hanzo shivered, wanting to get out as soon as possible. It reminded him all too much of the small, lifeless body of his brother lying on the cold earth, crying and calling out for him.

He blinked and found himself back in his father's courtyard, and yet he knew he was still waiting in the dark, empty cell. But what he saw felt real, remembering every inch of his father's garden, well-maintained by the castle servants and maids. Koi fish swam in lazy circles in a small pond on the edge of the grove. Cherry trees shed layer after layer of sakura petals, showering Hanzo in their sweet scent. He felt peaceful and at ease, just as if he was back in his father's presence, if he was in a pleasurable mood.

He didn't understand what was going on. One moment he was in the bloodied cell with his brother and ally, the next, he was in his castle's courtyard back in Hanamura. He continued down the cobbled path toward the main entrance in a trance, not really sure what was happening. The castle was completely empty as he walked through the silent halls, beginning to wonder where it was he was going. His feet took him toward the training grounds, and he reluctantly obliged, noting the small red blur lying on the floor as he approached it. He realized who it was a second before he saw them, shutting his eyes tightly. He couldn't look into those pleading eyes again. He attempted to move, to get as far away from this place as possible even though he wasn't there, but he couldn't. He could only listen to the small cries his little brother let out as he slowly became unconscious from the pain and blood loss.

"Hanzo."

"Hanzo!" a voice repeated, the archer hardly noticing it.

"We have to get out of here, wake up!" the voice hissed in his ear, jarring him from his trance. Genji had to pull him out and away from the room as the barks of soldiers came closer and closer toward their hiding spot.

Hanzo didn't care. In fact, he didn't mind dying, right then and there, if it meant he would never have to experience that again.

He vaguely remembered Angela telling him about PTSD, and how it could affect one's mind and personality. He knew he had experienced some traumatic things during his lifetime, but he didn't know this was what happened if you let them consume you. He had always declined Zenyatta's help and assistance, and now he knew why the omnic continued offering even after Hanzo had told him no several times too many.

Genji ignored his brother's inactiveness, and continued pulling Hanzo toward where Marco was gesturing frantically toward a cell door. The last thing the archer wanted to do was hide in another bloody torture room, but if Jesse was in there, then all of this would be worth it. As long as his cowboy was okay.

The group rushed into the cell without looking back, furiously attempting to remove McCree's bindings. The cowboy let out a muffled yelp of joy as he saw his archer, and Hanzo had to hiss at him to get him to sit still and be quiet. But if he was honest, the eldest Shimada was overjoyed at seeing his lover here and relatively unharmed.

After a minute of struggling to remove Jesse's bindings, they had finally gotten him out and back on his feet. His gun, Peacekeeper, was nowhere to be seen, but either he didn't notice, or didn't care. They huddled amongst each other, trying to create a plan to get out of the half-assed base keeping them all confined.

Hanzo's hopes were high as they planned their escape route. The guards hadn't caught them yet, and he could see a good chance of them escaping. Maybe not unharmed, but hopefully all in one piece.

Since Hanzo and Genji were the only ones with real weapons, they decided to let Marco and Jesse run ahead of them while the two Shimada's would provide as cover for them. McCree objected as he didn't want Hanzo to be in the line of fire for him, but he was overruled by both brothers.

They moved swiftly through the halls, no guards there to stop them. Marco knew his way to the nearest exit, and so the rest just had to follow and hope that he knew where he was going. Hanzo found it extremely unnerving that the Talon agents weren't there to intercept them, and he could only hope they were having a lucky break and not about to walk into a well setup ambush.

The group stopped at a set of double doors, undoubtedly leading outside. Marco took a deep breath and rushed out the iron doors, the joy of being free again written all over his face.

But his moment lasted only about a second as a Talon assassin came up from behind him and snapped his neck almost immediately after he stepped through the doorway. The sound was sickening, and Hanzo could only watch as Marco's body fell to the floor, lifeless and cold.

Hanzo made a low growling sound in the back of his throat. He made sure that a well-placed arrow sprouted from the agent's neck before grimly stepping over the sabotager's dead body and into the cold night air, waiting for the next round of agents to assault them.

And assault them they did.

Fourteen Talon mercenaries had surrounded the trio, guns and daggers pointed at their chests. The doors they just come from were locked from the inside, and the agents could easily tell that Talon wasn't taking anymore prisoners. The first ten seconds were overly tense, and neither side moved. No one said a word.

Genji was the first to regain his wits, unsheathing his blade faster than Hanzo could register and decapitating two surprised looking agents. But the rest of them recovered fast and surrounded the youngest Shimada, firing at him from a distance where his dragonblade wouldn't reach. Genji was able to be a hard target to aim for, but Hanzo could see one agent locking onto his heat source, getting ready to fire. Hanzo knew that Genji would be done for if that shot hit him. He knew that they were all done for, but he wanted to pay back his brother for all the torture he had put him through at least first. Just before the shot was fired, Hanzo dashed in front of his brother, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was to follow from him taking the blow for Genji. The archer watched in a solemn silence as the agent pulled the trigger, silver bullet flying straight toward his chest, flinching as he waited for the pain.

But he felt nothing.


	16. Chapter 16 (Part One) - Bushugi

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Very short chapter, I apologize, but this is only the first half of chapter sixteen. While I was writing it, I realized that it should be split in two halves as the next part is more like an epilogue to this one. Also, I should let you know that this has a lot of angst, so please, read at your own risk. I'll give you guys one more chapter after this :)**

Hanzo couldn't move. He couldn't think. He could hardly even breathe.

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to figure out what was going on, considering the circumstances, and he still hated himself for it to this day. It should've been him. It _had_ to be him.

And yet he still felt nothing.

He hadn't reacted at first. The eldest Shimada was still flinching at the bullet that should have killed him, and he thought he was dead when he didn't feel anything. But when he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

What he hadn't realized at first was the shadow that had passed over him just before the shot was fired. He found this odd later, as he noticed almost everything that happened around him, but he could only blame it on the heat and adrenaline of the battle.

He soon knew one thing though- He wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. But when he saw who had taken the blow for him, he wished he was.

There was Jesse, smiling down at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of his, shielding him from the silver bullet that embedded itself in his chest. He looked solemn, and yet somehow satisfied as the silver passed through him. The cowboy let out a whimper of pain before collapsing in front of the archer, a forced smile playing on his lips.

He was shaking, clutching his chest where the bullet had hit him, but Hanzo could see the streaks of crimson that seeped through his worn, plaid shirt. Blood. Too much blood. Hanzo fumbled for his garbs and tore off a long strip of the dark blue fabric, soon becoming a deep shade of red as he applied it to the wound. It didn't do enough. The crimson liquid soaked straight through, no matter how many pieces he tore off, and Hanzo was becoming desperate. He pressed layer after layer of cloth onto the wound until a shaky hand eventually stopped him.

"Sugar'... Please, it's too late… Go-" Jesse coughed up more blood. "Go h-help them…" McCree used the last of his energy to push his lover away, but Hanzo wouldn't move. He refused to believe that it was to end like this.

Everything else was a blur. He vaguely remembered Lucio, Reyes, Mei, Tracer, and Winston coming over from fixing Lena's chronal accelerator as reinforcements, and fought off the rest of the attacking Talon agents. Hanzo didn't care. He let them continue their pointless altercation without pity for the fallen terrorists that were now attempting to retreat back inside. He could only look at his fallen lover with shock and hatred for the people who had done this to his precious gunslinger.

Jesse smiled weakly at him, his life slowly slipping through his hands. Hanzo couldn't take in what was going on. This couldn't be real. He had never told anyone, but he dreamed of one day retiring from Overwatch with McCree by his side, living the rest of his life in his lover's company without worry. Now, everything was gone. All because he was too late to save him. Because he didn't see that coming like he should have.

McCree gave a weak chuckle. "You always were… too stubborn for your own good… Hanzo…"

Hanzo couldn't stop the wave of emotion that crashed over him. Tears flowed freely over his face, falling lightly over Jesse's wounds. The dying cowboy looked surprised at the archer's sudden and passionate phase of anguish as the tears continued to fall in a never-ending cycle of grief.

Hanzo couldn't help it. He leaned in for one last kiss, the last warmth he would ever feel on his lover's lips. It seemed to last forever, but the archer could feel the coldness seeping into the cowboy's body. He dared to pull back, seeing Jesse's cold, lifeless eyes staring at him, his mouth forming a contented smile. He looked so peaceful there, as if he were only just in the middle of a pleasant conversation.

Hanzo had been shattered. He couldn't think straight. He knew he was shaking, and he heard screaming that seemed to come from far away, and he only realized later that it was him. He collapsed on top of his lover's lifeless body, attempting to cling to any last sign of warmth radiating off of him. But there was none. Jesse was gone.


	17. Chapter 16 (Part Two) - Resolution

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. This IS the last chapter, as I'm going to consider this an epilog. I hope you guys don't mind the ending too much, but I honestly just wanted to get this over with. Hope you've all enjoyed so far, and a huge thank you for all of your continued support toward this story!**

 **Also, inspiring quotes with Zenyatta :)**

The archer laid there for an uncharted amount of time, not caring about the scared and uncomfortable stares that watched him. He continued to shed silent tears full of pain and bottled up emotion that he hadn't dared to let out before then.

No one came to take him back to the shuttle. Everyone left him alone to prepare for the flight back to headquarters and to give him some space. He only let his brother stay and grieve with him, knowing that McCree would've wanted Genji to stay.

After at least three hours had passed, the youngest Shimada finally attempted to remove Hanzo from McCree's side to at least get the body safely inside the shuttle. Hanzo didn't want to leave his lover for even a second, but he knew he would have to let go eventually. He reluctantly obliged, his eyes puffy from crying.

The two brothers gently lifted Jesse's body back to the ship and laid him down on an empty cot inside. There was silence throughout the shuttle, no one daring to speak knowing it was dishonored to talk during a moment of silence for the dead. But it only continued as the ship flew silently through the cold night air, finally arriving at the Swiss headquarters.

They were met by grim-faced higher-ups immediately after docking, and all went to Reyes for information on the mission. None of them seemed to care about Jesse's untimely death or any of the other agent's wellbeing at all. Hanzo was about to give them a piece of his mind, but the commander was one step ahead of him.

"Do any of you little shits care about the man who gave his life just to complete this goddamn mission? Jesse McCree was a good, noble soldier that was a valued asset to this fucking organization, and you pass him up like he was nothing?" Gabriel spat in their faces, the resentment in his eyes only growing. "Did Morrison ask you to get these details? Tell the fucker that if he wants to know what happened, he can drag his sorry ass over here and talk to me himself."

The Overwatch agents slowly backed off from him and nodded, shocked expressions on their faces. After he was sure they were gone, Reyes turned to him, suddenly looking solemn.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Overwatch should learn to take things seriously for once, but that's beyond the point," the commander paused for a second, considering his words. "I know that Jesse meant a lot to you, Hanzo, and I know it's going to be hard to cope without him. But I hope you know that there are people out there that still care about you, even if it's only a platonic kind of love. This probably doesn't mean much, but I cared about the kid too, even if he was a bit too cocky for his own good at times." Reyes seemed to fade out for a second, obviously thinking hard. "Take the next few weeks off, Shimada, and try not to think about him. It'll only make the pain worse, believe me. I'll give Genji a break too. I think you two should talk things out."

Hanzo nodded and thanked him, though his face was devoid of all emotion. Gabriel gave him a curt nod and smiled at the archer with a grief-stricken expression. The commander soon left the Shimada to tend to his own thoughts as he sadly left to give his silent goodbye to Jesse.

As soon as Reyes left, Hanzo went to his dorm to meditate and clear his mind of everything that had happened that evening. He tried for hours, but just when he managed to tear his mind away from the cowboy, the fact that he was dead came right back to haunt him.

Days went by, soon turning into weeks as time continued on, and Hanzo refused to leave his dorm. He had left only once to go to Jesse's funeral, where they had buried him under an old withering apple tree near the place he had been supposedly been raised at.

Life continued on after that. Genji came in several times during his last week off, and the two ended up shedding several tears together while they recalled the good times they had had with McCree. The youngest Shimada hadn't been at Overwatch for very long, but he still considered Jesse a good friend of his, and was even occasionally jealous that his brother had found a such a good partner. But they both grieved over him equally, and were able to use each other to help cope with the pain.

Months came and went as people eventually started to get used to life without Jesse. Zenyatta was able to help Hanzo put his mind at ease with soothing words, and eventually the archer was able to forget about his lover being dead. His mind still drifted toward those thoughts every now and then, but they didn't afflict him with as much pain anymore.

Overwatch and Blackwatch were eventually shut down, ending in a massive explosion that supposedly had killed both Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, and the two Shimada brothers went their separate ways. Genji had gone with Zenyatta, while Hanzo tended to travel the world by himself, trying to leave behind his past.

He had his fair share of adventures, as he still had a bounty on his head from his earlier abandoning of the original Shimada empire. The assassins sent to kill him were easy to fight off, as they hadn't experienced real battles against a skilled sharpshooter, but he liked a good fight every once in awhile. The archer finished off those who attempted quickly, and without remorse, in the back of his mind he was wondering why they never stopped coming, even after all the failed attempts. He continued running and hiding for several years, not forgetting about the cowboy he had fallen in love with, but didn't like to dwell on the topic. His time in Japan helped distract him from it.

But after several years of solitude, Overwatch was brought together for the second time with another Omnic Crisis threatening to take the world again, and Hanzo begrudgingly answered the recall. He knew that it was probably a bad idea to bring back Overwatch, but he wanted to see his brother again, and he couldn't resist the temptation. Besides, he was sick of trying to be murdered every other day.

Once he got to the Watchpoint though, everything came flooding back. McCree was in his mind again with nothing else to distract him from it. He welcomed the familiar faces of the old agents that he used to work alongside with, but he was starting to regret answering the recall.

He had a good few days to settle in. The eldest Shimada was given a room of his own and two weeks off before actual training and meetings became more frequent and necessary to attend to. But the archer found himself wandering in the time he had, not knowing how to spend his next few days. Jesse was still troubling him, and he hated himself for continuing to let it bother him. McCree was gone. So why couldn't he accept it?

Just a few days before training was to continue as normal, Zenyatta invited him to his dorm to talk. Hanzo didn't particularly like talking about his emotions, but he knew Zenyatta meant well, and could probably help him for the better. He entered to find that it was quite similar to his old room at the Swiss headquarters, though the memory was vague. The monk invited him to sit by him, and the archer obliged.

"I sense that you are still upset over Jesse?" Zenyatta asked, hovering a few inches over the carpet.

"Yes…" Hanzo replied bitterly.

"Ah. Then you must remember; your mind is a powerful thing. If you let it overcome you in your thoughts, you will get nowhere. But if you fill it with your dreams and passions, your life will start to change for the better. Sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what still remains, and look forward to what comes next."

Hanzo thought on that for a moment. "I… I think I understand."

"Good. It is only a matter of moving on from what has already occurred and not dwell on what's already done. Remember that."

"I will," Hanzo replied, looking up to the heavens.

 _I will._

 **So to let you all know, I will be writing more Overwatch fanfictions, but they will most likely not be about McHanzo. I will not be ashamed in hinting toward them however, as it's my favorite ship in game. I was planning on writing some BoomBox, PharMercy, and/or Emergenji in the future though, so feel free to let me know which one of these is your favorite! I'll be happy to write about any of those later, just give me some time to take a break and relax for a bit. Again, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
